Grand dreams: Crimson Island arc pt1
<< Chapter 3 Chapter 4: A glowing red island and a fateful reunion! A man from the past! The ocean was calm apart from the ripples in the water created by a large island whale. Sitting on the whale is a young man wearing navy blue clothing with a large top hat and red hair. This person was Rumble D Flint, a pirate, sitting on the head of the whale named pooler, waiting for his next destination to present itself and in the horizon this indeed happened as there was a strange red glow in the distance surrounding what appears to be an island. Flint: Well it's about time we found somewhere! Hey Pooler! Why'd it take so long!? Pooler let out a loud noise Flint: (Pouting slightly) Well that was a dumb idea. Pooler let out another noise Flint: (Now happy again) hehe I'm glad too. Now nearing the island they see that it is covered in trees with red, orange and yellow leaves the sunlight was shining through the leaves thus producing the glow. Flint: Wow! So cool! A glowing island! Pooler let out a cry of excitement Flint: (looking down at pooler) Wow, so you like new things too huh? Pooler let out another cry of excitement Flint: hey I have an idea! Why don't you come on my adventure with me! I know we agreed that you would go back to help the town and stuff but I think we have become friends and I don't think Gonzold and the town will mind. Pooler made some more excited noises and knocked about slightly, Flint just managed to keep standing Flint: Awesome! My first... Erm... New friend! They arrived at the island, Flint jumped from Pooler with both in excitement Flint looked around but couldn't see anything but the thick woods with the red trees. Flint: Ok then, now you stay here whilst I go explore yell if anything bad happens. Pooler let out an agreeing noise whilst nodding his huge whale head. Flint wondered off into the woods in search of civilization. After a while of exploring Flint heard a loud shout and sprinted off in the direction he heard the shout. Meanwhile where the shouting was taking place there was a large town with lot's of people gathered in the center of town. Within the center of town is a large circle of buildings with several paths leading to other streets a parts of town and within the very center is a large fountain beautifully spouting water. The people in the town were scared of the very large, muscular man shout at them whilst hanging from a small building in front of the crowd. The large man sported a large white sleeveless shirt with red leaves from the trees woven onto his shirt, he was also wearing legwear made of these red leaves also, he had black shoes. He has a buzz cut hair do which is black and his head seems to small in proportion to the rest of his body. He drops down and punches the wall a few times which the breaks and falls causing further destruction to the property which, in turn, makes the whole thing fall. The townspeople look in fear. Flint, on the edge of town, emerging from a bush, saw the dust rising and heard the crash and ran to a road he saw and followed it down. Strange man: NOW DON'T FORGET! THIS ISLAND IS THE BOSS' AND WHOEVER CAN'T KEEP UP WITH THE DEMANDS IS LEFT HOMELESS!! There was a worried murmur of agreement and nodding amongst the crowd. Strange man: GOOD AND REMEMBER NO HIDING STRANGERS, REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME SO DON'T BE STUPID! With that remark the Strange man jumped onto a small building next to the demolished one and then jumped away and out of sight. Just after Flint ran into the town center. Flint: (Looking at rubble) whoa! what happened here!? What was that about strangers? The crowd simply stared in shock and fear. Meanwhile somewhere else on the island the strange man in red leaves bounded through the trees into a clearing with a path he then proceeded to walk down the path to a house on a small cliff overlooking the beach the path also leads down to the cliff. The man walked to the door and opened it. The room was a bar. Strange man: Hey boss! I'm back! Another voice similar in tone to the strange man's Other man: Boss isn't here. He's gone to take care of some business. Strange man: Eh? where are you Crash? Other man(Crash): in here you idiot! The strange man walked into another room which looked as if it was a private bar. The strange man looked to see Crash who was almost an exact double except he was shaven bald and had a goatee. Crash: Good thing you're back Bash, I thought those weak civilians might have been to much for you. Bash(Strange man): (angry growl) At least I wasn't completely scared to go at all. Crash: (Now standing) What'd you say! They put their heads together in a competitive manner. Name: Crash, Age: 33, Occupation: Pirate, bounty: ??? Name: Bash, Age: 31, Occupation: Pirate, Bounty: ??? Bash: (Stopping his confrontation) So what the hell we supposed to do until he gets back? Crash: He said one of us should check on the stranger to see if he was eaten yet other than that just to relax. Crash sat down and put his feet up on a table. Bash: HEY I JUST DID A JOB YOU LAZY LAY ABOUT NOW YOU GO DON SOMTHING!! Bash threw crash out of a window creating a loud noise. Crash: alright, alright geez! But you will be sorry for that! He got up on his feet and walk off up the path and into the trees. Back at flints location there was a debate going amongst the townspeople, arms were waving here and there and little dialogue could be heard from outside of the crowd. Random townsperson: We can't let him stay you know what will happen! Random townsperson 2: Well we can't just let him go! What if he's lost! Random townsperson 3: But what if he's a pirate?! There was a loud murmur of agreement at that particular statement. Flint: Hey, I'm a pirate! Are there any others on the island? The townspeople stopped and stared at Flint in disbelief and then there was a worried mutter broke out in the crowd. Flint: It's no big deal if there isn't I'll just wonder around the island for a bit. The townspeople not began to panic. Random townsperson: No, no, no! There is another pirate here but he got caught and taken to monsters edge just west of here! But... Before the man could finish his sentence Flint ran off in the direction he pointed and disappeared into the trees. A little later flint entered a clearing and saw a cliff by the sea with what appeared to be a giant fishing rod contraption. Flint: Hmm... Maybe I went the wrong way he said out loud. At that moment the line hanging from the fishing rod started jerking about and a cry, covered by the sounds of crashing waves could be heard. Flint walked over to the contraption and looked over the edge and saw a person almost the same size as Flint on the end of the rope. The figure looked familiar to flint but he couldn't quite tell who he was and so Flint grabbed the contraption and yelled. Flint: Chalk Chalk!... His arms turned to chalk dust and morphed into arms resembling a gorilla's. Flint: silverback! on that command his new extra muscular arms pulled the entire thing off of the ground and ripped it away from the edge of the cliff flinging the person and rope up and over so the figure landed behind Flint. Flint turned around to see a man around his age. This man was wearing a yellow V neck T-shirt with a giant smiling face with shades on the shirt, he was also wearing dark red leg wear, black, flat shoes and on his head was wearing a flying helmet complete with goggles but without the flaps but to make up for this was wearing a red and yellow zig zagged designed snow hat with ear flaps which completely covered all hair except for a tiny tuft of dark blue hair sticking out from underneath of the flying helmet. Familiar figure: FLINT!!LONG TIME NO SEE! HEHEHE! Flint had a look of disbelief on his face and just stared at the grinning figure. Flint: MIZU!?....... IS THAT REALLY YOU!? In the forest of red trees Crash stopped and looked on in wonder at the noise he just heard in the distace coming from his destination. Crash: Eeeh? Chapter 5 >> Category:OPsaurus Category:Stories Category:Grand Dreams